Ike
Ike (アイク Aiku) is the central character of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and one of the main characters in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. He is the fearless leader of the Greil Mercenaries, and is the first and only main character who is not of noble birth. He is the son of Greil and Elena, and the older brother of Mist. In Fire Emblem Awakening, Ike makes yet another appearance as a DLC character, and is illustrated by Eiji Kaneda, the artist of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade. He is voiced by Hagi Michihiko (萩 道彦) in the Japanese version and Jason Adkins in the English version. Profile Path of Radiance Ike is the son of Greil, and assumes leadership of the Greil Mercenaries after his father is killed by the Black Knight. For the most of the game, he is in the service of Princess Elincia, serving as her personal bodyguard. Ike is introduced as the newest member of the Greil Mercenaries in this game. A number of the other members, including the likes of Boyd and Shinon, look down on him as a rookie, constantly mocking his inexperience and flouting their skills. As news of Daein's invasion eventually reaches Greil's ears, Ike is pushed into working twice as hard, all in order to ensure that he is well prepared to take over the reins of the company. Following Greil's death, Ike takes over the leadership of the Greil Mercenaries, much to the disbelief of Gatrie and Shinon. The pair then proceed to leave the Greil Mercenaries, as their immense pride restricts them from serving under an individual whom they consider to be inferior to them. After remaining in Gallia until Chapter 9, Ike comes to the realization that Caineghis is unable to help him. He then leaves the country, and is escorted to Port Toha by a squad of Laguz, comprising of Ranulf, Lethe and Mordecai. With the assistance of his growing band of mercenaries, Ike travels around the continent of Tellius, helping Elincia reclaim her home kingdom of Crimea. To this end, he eventually gains the support of Empress Sanaki of Begnion in overthrowing Daein, becoming the leader of the newly formed Crimean Liberation Army. As the game nears its conclusion, Ike reveals the Divine Blade Ragnell, admitting that he has been keeping it ever since the night Greil was slain. With the blade in hand, Ike challenges the Black Knight to a duel in a tower of Nados Castle with the assistance of Mist. This battle later concludes with the tower being destroyed and the Black Knight declared dead. Ike eventually succeeds in defeating Mad King Ashnard of Daein, reclaiming Crimea from the Daein's grasp. Radiant Dawn Ike, now hailed as the hero of the Mad King's War, returns in this game as the main character of Part III. He is re-introduced into the game at the end of Part II, where he leads the Greil Mercenaries into interrupting Lucia's execution. Upon returning to the headquarters of the mercenaries, he is visited by Ranulf, who provides news of an oncoming war being waged by the newly formed Laguz Alliance and Begnion. It is then revealed that the flames of ire among the alliance are sparked as a result of the countries involved learning of Begnion ordering the extermination of the Herons in the distant past. Despite being reluctant to join the conflict at first, Ike eventually agrees to lend his mercenaries' military expertise to the alliance. The conflict between the alliance and Begnion eventually escalates to a breaking point, whereupon Ashera is interrupted from her thousand-year slumber. She then passes her judgment upon the continent of Tellius, turning practically everyone, save for the strongest warriors in both armies, to stone. The Goddess of Chaos, Yune, then breaks free of her shackles within Lehran's Medallion, and possesses Micaiah as a means to communicate with others, apart from Micaiah herself. This essentially leads to Ike forming a truce with Micaiah's forces, as they traverse toward the Tower of Guidance in Part IV. While progressing through the levels of the Tower of Guidance, Ike encounters the Black Knight, and finally avenges his father's death by defeating him in a true one-on-one duel. Upon the Black Knight's defeat, Ike then takes possession of Alondite, the sister sword of Ragnell. On the player's second play-through onward, the game will reveal that Ike bore witness to Greil's accidental murder of Elena. In a bid to eliminate the immense trauma that Ike was forced to face as a result, Sephiran then proceeded to seal his memories of the scene. The game concludes with Ike traveling to another land, leaving the continent of Tellius behind. He has become a legend in Tellius, being known throughout the world as both a great warrior and a great man. Awakening Ike does not appear in the main story of this game, but a character named Priam claims to be the descendant of the "Radiant Hero", and possesses the blade Ragnell. When the Avatar questions the identity of the "Radiant Hero", Chrom will reply that this title belonged to a legendary hero who traveled from another world. In the DLC map "Rogues and Redeemers 3", Ike is among the many warriors that fights for Eldigan. After completing the stage, Ike is impressed by the player's skills and tactics, and approves of the bonds between the player's comrades. He is thus available for recruitment at this point, and joins free of charge. Fates Between his first and second visits to the Avatars castle, Ike wanders the world looking for a good fight, and scowls at the lack of one, noting that he misses the challenge of non-stop fights. Personality Ike has little memory of his life in Gallia as a young child, and prior to joining the Greil Mercenaries, expresses an ignorance towards the existence of the Laguz race. This has had a positive effect on Ike's character, as he is portrayed to bear no prejudice against the Laguz race, whereupon he winds up gaining their trust with his actions, one of which include defending Ranulf from being assaulted by a group of Beorc. Ike is rather naïve when he is introduced, often taking things at face value. He is characterized by a kind and brave personality, and is very protective of his friends and family. Despite having played a major role in liberating Crimea from Daein, Ike is shown to be rather humble, and seeks no reward for his actions, save for the fees he charges as a mercenary. By the end of the story, he has realized his role as a mercenary in Tellius is over, and leaves for lands unknown. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Ike's confidence is shown through his taunts, saying "prepare yourself" in one of them, folding his arms in the other, and in the final one taunting the enemy by holding up his sword. In Game Path of Radiance Recruitment *Prologue: Automatically from the start. Base Stats Growth Rates |75% |50% |20% |50% |55% |35% |40% |40% |} Support Conversations *Titania *Oscar *Soren *Lethe *Reyson *Ranulf *Elincia Bond Support *Mist: 10% Promotional Gains Promotion to Lord ' *'HP: +4 *'Strength:' +3 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +3 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 *'Cap:' +5 *'C Rank'* *''': Only if Sword mastery level is at D. Overall Ike is characterized by high growths and skills in this game. As he has the potential to cap practically every stat, save for Magic (stat) and Luck, Ike is thus a unit that can be consistently relied on by the player. Ike's growths are high enough that it is possible for him to complete the entire game on his own. Radiant Dawn Availability | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ | |◎ |◎ | |◎ |◎ | | |◎ | |◎ | | |◎ | |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |◎ |} ◎=Forced Base Stats Growth Rates |65% |55% |10% |60% |35% |30% |40% |15% |} Biorhythm Bond Support *Mist: 10% *Soren: 5% *Titania: 5% *Ranulf: 5% Promotional Gains '''Promotion to Vanguard *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +4 *'Con:' +0 *'Move:' +0 *'A Rank' *''' Aether Skill''' Overall In this game, Ike has significantly lower growth rates, especially so in terms of his Speed and Resistance. Despite this flaw, however, he joins with solid base stats, allowing him to remain fairly competent throughout the battles he participates in. Ike's poor Resistance and Luck are offset by his high Strength, Skill and HP. While his Magic may be low, he will not be significantly impacted, as the damage dealt by magic-based swords are no longer calculated by means of this particular stat in this game. As the player is forced to bring Ike into every battle he participates in, it is thus of the utmost importance to train him over the course of the game. His importance to the game is further accentuated by the fact that he is the only character who is capable of performing the finishing blow to Ashera. Awakening Base Stats |-|SpotPass= *''Enemy only; joins unequipped |-|DLC= |-|Enemy (Xenologue 2)= |-|Enemy (Xenologue 3)= Fates Base Stats Growth Rates |70% |65% |0% |45% |45% |55% |55% |10% |} *As Vanguard Max Stat Modifiers | +2 | 0 | 0 | -1 | 0 | +1 | -1 |} Death/Retreat Quotes Path of Radiance *Endgame '''Ike:' Damn... I... After all this... Forgive me, Elincia... Elincia: This can't happen...Ike! I won't accept this... No... I-I won't! Don't do this, Ike. Don't leave me... Radiant Dawn *Part 4, Endgame Area 5 Ike: This... This is it for me... Everyone... You must... Yune: Ike! Please! No! If you can't do it...who can? Ike! Epilogue *'Hero of the Blue Flames' (蒼炎の勇者 Sōen no yūsha) Once he saw stability returned, Ike left on a journey to lands still unknown. He was never seen again. Quotes Fire Emblem Fates *''Player accepts a gift from Ike'' Enemy amiibo Ike Battle Quotes Dual Support *"It's all right." *"Stay with me." *"You're hired." *"Now I don't see us losing." *"What do you think?" Attack Stance * "Let's finish this." * "Move over!" * "Watch their flank." * "An opening." * "More coming!" Guard Stance *"Careful!" *"Saw that coming!" Critical/Skill *"No holding back!" *"Get ready!" *"Let's end this!" *"Sorry friend." Defeated Enemy *"Guess I was stronger." *"Shouldn't have been in my way." *"Better luck next time." *"Who's next?" *"Hah!" *"Heh." *"I win." Partner Defeated Enemy/Healed * "You're pretty tough." * "Guess I took too long." * "Thanks." Super Smash Bros. Ike is the third character from the Fire Emblem series to be a playable character in the Super Smash Bros. series. In stark contrast with Marth, who focuses on speed, mobility, and fluidity, Ike is slower and heavier, but much more powerful than Marth. Many of his standard attacks deals considerable amount of damage and his smash attacks can easily K.O. most characters at semi-low percentages, however his moves have long start ups and are easily punishable if he wiffs the attack or the enemy properly dodges or shields his attacks due to their long recovery periods. Like Marth, he also lacks projectiles, solidifying himself as a powerful close quarter fighter. Jason Adkins and Hagi Michihiko reprise their roles as Ike's voice actor in both of his appearances. Brawl Super Smash Bros. Brawl was the first game in the series to feature Ike as a playable character. Ike appears in his Ranger outfit from Path of Radiance and he wields Ragnell, despite the fact that it is impossible for Ike to wield Ragnell in his Ranger class in Path of Radiance. Ike's Eruption and Great Aether attacks use red flames. Ike is a starting character in Brawl. In Story Mode: Subspace Emissary, Ike helps Marth and Meta Knight through their journey. He appears using Aether on the Subspace Bomb that the Ancient Minister, a R.O.B. and commander of the Subspace Army, was carrying. In the U.S., Australian and European versions, he yells 'Great Aether' instead of 'Aether'. For 3DS and Wii U Ike returns in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U, making him the second Fire Emblem representative to appear in more than one iteration of Smash Bros. Ike appears in his Hero clothes from Radiant Dawn while still wielding Ragnell. Ike's Eruption and Great Aether flames are now blue to match his Japanese title as the "Hero of Blue Flames." Ike is a starter character in both versions of Smash 4. Special Moveset *'Regular Special: Eruption': A chargeable Earth-smashing move that sends flames bursting from the ground where Ike stabs the ground to cause a geyser of flame to erupt, hence its name. If held too long, it will automatically release and cause an explosion, damaging Ike as well as any enemies in range. It has launch resistance frames at the moment Ike is about to stab the sword into the ground, and similar to Roy's Flare Blade, it causes recoil damage to Ike at full charge. The flames are red in Brawl and blue for 3DS and Wii U. **'Custom Regular Special 1: Tempest:' Ike stabs the ground, creating a small gust of wind around it. It will only damage an enemy if they come into contact with the move. If they are near Ike, but not touching the blade, they will be pushed away from him. The distance the wind pushes the enemy is dependent on how long the move is charged. Using it in the air will allow Ike to gain a little bit of vertical height with the first hit, but it will lose that property and will instead cause Ike to stall in place with every usage after the first if Ike does not touch the ground or a ledge. **'Custom Regular Special 2: Furious Eruption:' Ike creates a larger explosion with higher vertical height for the blast. At full charge, it will deal 15% of recoil damage *'Side Special: Quick Draw': Another chargeable move in which Ike lunges straight forward and strikes his enemy (based on his critical hit animation in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance before he promotes to a Lord). It can also be used and charged in midair and Ike will still move forward at the same height in which he released this move, but will descend once the move ends. However, Ike will be in a helpless state if the move connects onto an enemy in midair (in Brawl, he is not left helpless if the hit connects in SSB4) or if he falls short from a ledge or does not land on the ground. This move is an optional recovery move and is good for horizontal off stage recovery. **'Custom Side Special 1: Close Combat:' Ike tackles the opponent and will move through them rather than stopping once he makes contact like the base form. The longer the move is held, the father he will travel and the enemies are launched vertically rather than horizontally. It can also neutralize most weak projectiles. **'Custom Side Special 2: Unyielding Blade:' Ike's Quick Draw gains armor that lasts until Ike makes contact with an enemy or the move animation ends. It has higher knock back and deals more damage. However, Ike will still take damage if he is hit and the move has less range than the base form. *'Up Special: Aether': Based on his mastery skill. Ike performs the standard Sol animation from his Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn Aether move. He throws Ragnell into the air and jumps to catch it. Ike front-flips three times then slams the sword along with any enemy he connected with into the ground. This move has little horizontal recovery but is an effective recovery from the bottom of the stage as the vertical leap has great height. Like the Eruption move, Aether has launch resistance frames before Ike throws Ragnell in the air and can even take Marth's Final Smash without flinching during that period. However, he will still sustain any damage he would have received from the hit. **'Custom Up Special 1: Aether Dive:' Ike throws Ragnell at a diagonal trajectory then leaps and catches it before doing the same front flip and blade slam moves as the base form. He will land approximately three character lengths in front of where he executed the move. The blade throw portion and front flips have more knockback. **'Custom Up Special 2: Aether Wave:' Ike's Aether activates faster. When Ike slams onto the ground, he creates a small shockwave similar to Kirby's Final Cutter. *'Down Special: Counter': Ike takes a defensive stance, holding Ragnell with two hands and pointing the blade down. Any physical hit dealt on Ike during this move will be dealt back as an attack multiplied by 1.2. with a minimum of 10% damage (slashes at the foe with a right-handed inward slash in reverse grip). Ike shares this special move with Marth but there are key differences. Ike's Counter has a longer start up but shorter cooldown compared to Marth. However their Counter time window is the same. **'Custom Down Special 1: Paralyzing Counter:' Ike's counter deals no counter damage, however it applies a small electrical effect that stuns the enemy for a second, allowing Ike to execute a free combo immediately after the Counter activates. **'Custom Down Special 2: Smash Counter:' Ike's counter starts up slower and the execution of the counter hit is much slower. However, it can soak multiple hits and deals more damage and knockback. However, the enemy can shield before the counter hits if they are fast enough. *'Final Smash: Great Aether': Ike coats Ragnell with fire and performs a much more powerful version of his in-game Aether move. Ike must connect with an enemy within one to about two character lengths away from him with the initial blow of this move. Ike can connect with multiple enemies with the initial hit. If the move connects, Ike will launch all enemies he hit into the air and perform a series of kicks and slashes before performing the standard Aether flip-slashes. After, Ike will then drive the enemies into the ground, resulting in a large explosion. Any enemy caught in the explosion will be launched vertically. In Brawl this move deals roughly 64%-74% damage to any enemies caught by this move, but only 12% from anyone hit only by the ending explosion. Since Ike has never used Great Aether in any of the Fire Emblem games in which he has appeared in, some interpret that it may be a manifestation or variation of Ike's final blow against Ashera, when Yune lends him her power in Radiant Dawn. Brawl Trophy Profile 3DS Trophy Profile Wii U Trophy Profile Sticker Info Snake's Conversation on Ike's Abilities Solid Snake of the Metal Gear series appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as a playable character, and can use his codec during battle to call one of his associates for information on any character he fights. This is what he and Colonel Roy Campbell discuss about Ike: Snake: This swordsman's gonna be tough to beat. Colonel: Fighting Ike, eh, Snake? Ike is the leader of the Greil Mercenaries. He may look too refined to be a fighter... But he has one heck of a sword arm. Snake: Yeah, he's swinging that two-handed sword around with only one hand. I don't even want to get near him. Colonel: That's the holy blade of Ragnell. It's an extremely powerful sword. But don't forget, Snake, you're armed to the teeth yourself. To your opponents, you might just be their worst nightmare. The distance between you and your enemy is a crucial element in battle. Using that distance can give you an advantage against some enemies. Snake: Yeah, I've got the same feeling... Palutena's Guidance Palutena's Guidance is featured in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U and is similar to Snake's Codec in Brawl. Pit holds a special conversation with Palutena and Viridi to comment on one of Pit's opponents, giving him helpful tips about their strengths and weaknesses. This is based on the numerous chapter dialogue in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pit: Does Ike look a little different to you? A little…tougher? Palutena: Hmm... Pit: His clothes look different, and his sword looks even more menacing. Palutena: Yes, I suppose you're right. Pit: And he definitely hasn't aged well. Palutena: Well, compared to gods and angels like us, Ike is just a baby. Viridi: I don't know how old you are, Pit, but you don't look like you've grown at all. Pit: Oh, like you're one to talk! How old are you, anyway? Ten? Viridi: A goddess never reveals her age, Pit. Palutena: Break it up you two. Back to Ike. He has a powerful side smash that will send you flying, but that is also his weakness. Viridi: He's very vulnerable at that time, so dodge it and strike back! Pit: I claim this victory in the name of Skyworld! SKYWORLD! SKYWORLD! Viridi: YEAH! SKYWORLD! SKYWORLD! SKYWORD! SKYWORLD! Other Appearances Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. Code Name: S.T.E.A.M. is compatible with the Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U Amiibos of Fire Emblem Characters. When scanned, a S.T.E.A.M. version of Ike will appear in game. Ike wields Ragnell which retains its signature ability to launch shockwaves at distant enemies. He also wields Urvan which deals heavy damage to a wide area around him. Ike's signature ability is Aether which heavily damages enemies in front of Ike. Super Mario Maker Ike appears in Super Mario Maker as a special Mystery Mushroom character. He is unlocked either by completing a 100 Mario Challenge or scanning an Ike amiibo. Etymology 'Ike' is short for 'Isaac,' a Biblical patriarch whose name means 'he laughs.' His father, Abraham, prayed to God for a son and was finally given Isaac although he and his wife, Sarah, were too old to bear children. When told by God that she would have a child despite her venerable old age, Sarah laughed to herself at the seemingly impossible thought and mocked Abraham and God in her heart. In this way, then, the name 'Ike' would be a reference to an important son and heir, but also to one who brings laughter and happiness. Ike's birth name suits him well, as he is the son of a legendary mercenary Greil/Gawain and Ike eventually inherited the Greil Mercenaries succeeding his father in his place. Ike's name in the original drafts of the game, Paris, is from the Iliad. Paris was the prince of Troy whom Aphrodite promised the most beautiful woman in the world for his wife—this woman, Helen, was already married, and when she and Paris ran off, Helen's husband Menelaus chased them to Troy and began the ten-year-long Trojan War. There, Achilles killed Paris' brother Hector and Paris killed Achilles by shooting an arrow at his famous weak heel. Then the Greek Philoctetes killed Paris by shooting him with a poisoned arrow; a dying Paris called for his former lover, the nymph Oenone, to save him, but she refused, Paris died, and Helen was taken back to Sparta. 'Ike' can also refer to Dwight D. Eisenhower, whose nickname was Ike. Eisenhower was both a World War Two general and a U.S. President, which may be an allusion to Ike's high rank. Eisenhower was also loved by his men and commonly ranked among the best presidents. In Super Smash Bros Brawl, when Ike sustains high damage and survives for a period of time, the crowd may cheer "We Like Ike", Eisenhower's campaign slogan. Trivia *In an info conversation between Titania and Ike, it is revealed that Ike has a great appetite, which is compared to that of a Beast Tribe Laguz. Titania also reveals that he enjoys ribs and steaks tremendously. This voracious appetite of Ike is further revealed in a base conversation from Path of Radiance, where Soren informs Aimee that Ike is fond of spicy food. *Interestingly enough, although Ike considers himself to be a Crimean, he has neither blood nor birth ties to the country, as both his parents were from Daein and he was born in Gallia. *In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Ike wields the Ragnell blade, despite his appearance being that of his Ranger class. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, the move Quick Draw, looks very similar to Ike's critical animation as a Ranger in Path of Radiance. *In Super Smash Bros Brawl, Ike warps into the level in a similar fashion to that of the Black Knight in Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn. *In Awakening, ''Ike seems to be less muscular in terms of appearance compared to his appearance in Path of Radiance'' and Radiant Dawn. *Ike appears to be clad in leather shoulder pads in his portraits and artwork. However, these shoulder pads appear to be made of metal in cutscenes. *If Ranulf and Ike share an A rank support, it is revealed that Ranulf goes on a journey, with no mention of Ike. However, if they do not support each other, such a journey will not be mentioned. *In Path of Radiance, Ike is 17 years old, and in Radiant Dawn he is 20 years old, as stated in the Fire Emblem Q and A website. *Ike has seven different portraits: One as a Ranger, one as a Lord, one as a Hero, one as a Vanguard, two for the endings in both games, and one exclusive to his first fight with the Black Knight. *Ike's SpotPass team in Awakening is based on some members of the Greil Mercenaries. The units in Ike's team are: **Paladin: Oscar/Titania **Warrior: Boyd **War Monk: Rhys **2 Snipers: Shinon and Rolf **General: Gatrie **Sage: Soren **Assassin: Volke **Falcon Knight: Elincia *Ike's amiibo Hero Battle team in Fates is also based on some members of the Greil Mercenaries, albeit at lower levels/ranks than in Awakening. The units in Ike's team are: **Cavalier: Oscar/Titania **Fighter: Boyd **Archer: Rolf **Shrine Maiden: Mist **Dark Mage: Soren **Sniper: Shinon **Knight: Gatrie * Ike is one of the few units whose status screen portrait changes at some point of the game, a trait he shares with Marth, Sothe, Volke, Micaiah, Kris and Lucina. His change happens when he promotes at the end of Chapter 17 in Path of Radiance, and again when he promotes at the beginning of Chapter 4-P in Radiant Dawn. Gallery Ike lConceptArt.jpg|Concept artwork of Ike from Path of Radiance. Ike01ConceptArt.gif|Rough concept artwork of Ike from Path of Radiance. Ike02ConceptArt.gif|Another rough concept artwork of Ike from Path of Radiance. Ike03ConceptArt.png|Colored concept artwork of Ike from Path of Radiance. FE9 Ike Movie Concept Art.jpeg|Ike's Path of Radiance movie concept artwork, taken from the Fire Emblem: 20th Anniversary Book. Ike (FE9 Artwork).png|Ike's artwork from Path of Radiance. Ike (FE13 DLC Artwork).png|DLC artwork of Ike by Eiji Kaneda from Fire Emblem Awakening FE0 Ike.png|Artwork of Ike in the Cipher Trading Card Game by Senri Kita. Senri Kita Ike.jpg|Artwork of Ike for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. Daisuke Izuka Dual.png|Artwork of Ike and the Black Knight for Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Daisuke Izuka. Ike.jpg|Ike's battle model in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. 460px-Ike SSB4.png|Ike's battle model in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U. CNSIke.png|Ike and his amiibo from Code Name: S.T.E.A.M.. Cipher Ike6.png|Ike as a Ranger in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Ike.png|Ike as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Ike5.png|Ike as a Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Ike 2.png|Ike as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Lord. Cipher Ike 3.png|Ike as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Lord. Cipher Ike 4.png|Ike as he appears in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) as a Ranger. Ike card 25.jpg|Ike as a Hero in the One Hundred Songs of Heroes Karuta set. Ike carrying Greil.png|CG artwork of Ike carrying Greil. Ike and Mist mourning.png|CG artwork of Ike and Mist mourning Greil. Ike and his army.png|CG artwork of Ike riling up his army. Emblem-path-radiance-1105051bd-1-.jpg|CG artwork of Ike raising Ragnell. Elincia in battle gear.png|CG artwork of Ike preparing for battle with Elincia. Ikevsblackknight por.png|CG artwork of Ike squaring off against the Black Knight in Path of Radiance. Hero of blue flames.png|CG artwork of Ike leaving behind a legacy as the Hero of Blue Flames. Ikes2sx6.gif|Ike, as he appears in Super Smash Brothers Brawl. IkeFE9Portrait Ranger‎.png |Ike's portrait as a Ranger in Path of Radiance. FE9 Ike Portrait 2.png|Ike's alternate portrait in Path of Radiance. IkeFE9Portrait Lord‎.png|Ike's portrait as a Lord in Path of Radiance. Ike fe10 lord.png |Artwork of Ike as a Lord in Path of Radiance. IkeFE10Portrait Hero.png |Ike's portrait as a Hero in Radiant Dawn. IkeFE10Portrait Vanguard.png‎‎|Ike's portrait as a Vanguard in Radiant Dawn. Child Ike.png|Ike's portrait as a child in Radiant Dawn. Ike Fates Portrait.png|Ike's portrait in Fire Emblem Fates FE9 Ranger (Ike).png|Ike's in-game battle model as a Ranger in Path of Radiance. FE9 Lord (Ike).png|Ike's in-game battle model as a Lord in Path of Radiance. FE10 Ike Hero Battle Model.png|Ike's in-game battle model as a Hero in Radiant Dawn. FE10 Vanguard (Ike).png|Ike's in-game battle model as a Vanguard in Radiant Dawn. FE10_Ike_Hero_model_render.png|Ike's Hero model in Radiant Dawn. FE10_Ike_Vanguard_model_render.png|Ike's Vanguard model in Radiant Dawn. de:Ike Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Playable characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem if characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Amiibo